1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axis injection molding apparatus in which a molten resin is injected into a cavity by a plurality of plungers.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2005-280025 discloses an injection molding apparatus in which a molten resin is injected into a cavity by a plurality of plungers. In the injection molding apparatus, a plurality of injection plunger units are provided on a back side of a fixed platen. A plasticized resin is supplied from a single in-line injection apparatus (a plasticizing device) through a flexible resin supply pipe to the plurality of injection plunger units. By injecting the molten resin of the injection plunger units into the cavity, a product is formed.
In the injection molding apparatus of JP-A-2005-280025, in order to engage the injection plungers with their respective plurality of nozzle touches formed in a mold, it is necessary to form a plurality of holes in the fixed platen. Therefore, the fixed platen must be designed specially in order to maintain a necessary strength of the fixed platen, and also a whole of the injection molding apparatus must be newly designed. As a result, a production cost of the injection molding apparatus is increased.